1. Technical Field of Example Embodiments
The present invention relates to haptics transmission systems and more particularly to a system incorporating improved latency correction and a method of improving latency correction.
The present invention relates to haptic communications and more particularly to improving the response of haptic devices coupled by way of a telecommunications network.
2. Description of Related Art
Tactile output from computers has been used to enhance game playing to provide a ‘feel’, for example vibration, thus adding an additional sensory perception to the games. Such outputs have also been used to enable visually impaired people to read documents and to feel drawings and the like. The basic operation of haptics output devices has been described in our co-pending European Patent Application No. 01305947.2 which disclosed a method for adapting haptic interface output characteristics to correct for per-person differences in the sense of touch. In a further European patent application no 01307951.2 there is disclosed a method of enabling reading of the Moon alphabet by use of a haptics output device. In the transmission of character sets from computers or data stores to haptics output devices there is unlikely to be any time critical activity dependant upon the output signals. However, where game play is involved, particularly if players are competing against each other or against the machine in a competitive manner, transmission delays of forward or reverse force parameters may have a significant impact on the sensed experience.
As game play is more likely to be carried out over a connectionless network, for example the internet or world wide web, rather than by a point to point communications link, signal latency may be introduced which can result in an inconsistency in the sensed movement of the output compared with the input.
Furthermore, sensory devices require frequent updates in both signal directions if the feel of the sensed movement and reaction to users response is to be realistic. The number of updates required to maintain realism, while not a problem where the haptic output device is in close proximity and direct connection to the generating processor, may result in the communications network overloading in a very short time and/or may require extreme allocations of bandwidth.